Generally, a variety of means, such as double-sided tape, Velcro, for fastening a plurality of objects to each other are used. Particularly, Velcro is widely used as representative fastening means, along with buttons, zippers, etc., because it is trouble-free and the installation of it is easy and it is easy to use.
The Velcro includes a first member which is provided with a plurality of locking hooks, and a second member which is provided with a plurality of catch loops. The first member and the second member are respectively installed on corresponding surfaces of objects and are fastened to or separated from each other depending on the coupling between the locking hooks and the catch loops.
However, in Velcro, if it is required to change relative positions between the first member and the second member after they have been fastened to each other, the first member must be separated from the second member and then re-fastened thereto after their relative positions are re-determined.
Therefore, a fastening structure which can facilitate coupling or removal between first and second members and a change in relative positions therebetween is required.